


When You Break

by ofthenight



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, idfk just take it just take it, takes place during sky factory 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthenight/pseuds/ofthenight
Summary: spoiled, selfish little childwent out to play out in the wildfound you shaking like a leafunderneath your family tree.an unlikely reunion.





	When You Break

**Author's Note:**

> for preface i have basically only explicit knowledge of sf4 and all other is just tangential and picked up through osmosis so this could be wildly outside of canon but i don't care because this wouldn't get out of my head.

He’s alone.

He’s been alone for a long time.

Something happened. Something went wrong somewhere. He just wanted to be alone for a while, maybe keep in contact, but he didn’t keep in contact, he just disappeared into the tunnel and then into the wilderness, and then the universe was gone and somehow, somehow he knew who was responsible.

And when he woke up again he was here, in this weird-ass forest on a floating island in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by resources he could never hope to collect.  
Of course, he was never one to go down without a fight, so he had some basic tools, but there was so much he just couldn’t do. He was good enough at defending himself and tenacious enough to make do with stone tools, but it wasn’t pretty, and he found himself glad he still had the ability to respawn as many times as he needed. But he’s not doing well by any stretch of the imagination. The island isn’t big and resources he can actually utilize are growing more and more scarce as time goes on.

He misses the world that died, and he misses the people in it, and sometimes there’s nothing to be done about it but cry.

He’s interrupted by the crunch of grass and he draws his blade, jumping to his feet, and almost starts running on instinct when he sees skin black as ink and glittering purple particles.

Then he sees the suit jacket. And then he looks up at the face split down the middle. Eyes that are wide with shock, expecting to see literally anybody else but him.

Cautiously, the intruder says, “Ray?”

He wants to say, “what are you doing here,” or “I left for a reason, go away,” or maybe “I missed you,” but what comes out is, “what the fuck happened to you?”

Ryan looks away, like he’s afraid to make eye contact. “A lot.” A beat, then, “Why are you here?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” He shrugs. Realizes his outfit is completely fucked from living out here for so long. Shakes it off, tries not to think about it. “The world ended and this is where I came back. Didn’t know I was going to.”

“We’ve missed you.” Ryan’s hovering now, nervously, maybe even awkwardly, and Ray didn’t know he could fucking do that. He teleports a few inches to the left—a nervous tic. “We could always use some extra hands around the base.”

“When was the last time you slept?” Ray asks pointedly, and Ryan seems taken aback by the question, like sleeping hadn’t even occurred to him. “Have you even built beds?”  
“I… No, we haven’t.”

“You’re a fucking mess. Come on.”

“I—I’m here for resources—“

“Then tell them you’re going to be the night.”

Weakly, Ryan protests, “I’m not sure I’m even capable—“ but he stops when Ray grabs him by the wrist and drags him to the tiny hut he’s made.

Ray may not have much, but at least he has a fucking queen sized bed because he likes to have the space to roll around and a chest at the foot of it. He pulls Ryan onto the bed, threading his fingers through Ryan’s hair. “You need sleep,” he whispers, and a little sparkle comes from his hands that looks like starlight. That’s new.

When he looks back down, Ryan’s eyes are closed and his breathing is deep.

“Good,” he murmurs, pulling himself close.

Maybe he’ll go with Ryan in the morning.

A change of scenery would be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> no, our hands will never be clean  
at least we can hold each other.


End file.
